


sanders' sides drabbles

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: just a collection of quick writing drabbles I've done 🖤
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> ship: romantic prinxiety
> 
> word count: 397
> 
> tws: almost an anxiety attack, mild angst
> 
> notes: hurt/comfort

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as Virgil was leaning against him, face buried in his chest, messy purple locks smoothed from Roman running his fingers through it. Virgil looked up, perplexed. Roman’s face, which usually had a smile that radiated rays of sunshine, now wore an expression of regret and misery.

“What are you apologizing for?” Virgil demanded, who was torn in between annoyance that he had been disturbed, and concern for Roman.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m not enough for you, I do nothing but worsen your anxiety, I’m a horrible boyfriend to you, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” His breathing became rougher as he clearly struggled to breathe.

“Hey, sunshine, what’s five things you can see?” Virgil whispered.

Gasping, Roman whispered, “The pillow, a cup on the table, my shoes, the lamp in the corner, your eyes.”

Virgil smiled softly. “That’s good, love, four things you can feel?”

“My nails, the pillow, your hoodie, and your hands.” Gently, Virgil placed his hands on Roman’s so he stopped digging his nails into his palms.

“Alright, what about three things you can hear?”

Taking a deep breath, Roman managed to answer, “The vent, the shower upstairs, and Logan typing on his computer.”

“You’re doing amazing, sunlight, what are two things you can smell?” Virgil murmured softly.

“Your - your hoodie and the candle Patton lit.” Roman answered, his breathing slowly getting stronger.

Virgil squeezed Roman’s hands gently. “Great, and finally, what’s one emotion you feel?”

Roman reflected on this for a bit before breathing out, “Regret.”

“Sunlight, breathe in for four, hold for seven, out for eight, okay?” He counted that with Roman, repeating until Roman buried his face in Virgil’s shoulder and said, muffled, “I think I’m okay now.”

“Okay, Roman, let’s talk about what you said earlier.” A brief moment of panic shot through Roman in the second before Virgil continued, “What do you mean you’re not enough? You’re more than enough. You’re perfect. You could never be a burden to me, you got that, Princey? I love you.” At this, Roman burst into tears, sobbing into Virgil’s shoulder as Virgil wrapped his arms around him. He couldn’t remember Virgil ever being this soft with him.

“I love you too, Virgil.” Roman breathed out. The smile on his boyfriend’s face was unbearably sweet, and Roman buried his face in Virgil’s shoulder again, his cheeks warm.


	2. sleep well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: romantic analogical
> 
> word count: 159
> 
> tws: none
> 
> notes: sleepy cuddles, analogical fluff requested by @minninugget on tumblr

Virgil mumbled incoherently in his sleep, his face buried in Logan’s chest. Moonlight streamed through the sliver of the window the curtain did not cover, illuminating his countenance. He was ethereal, Logan thought, as he couldn’t help but stare at his lover’s sleeping face. His eyes, normally a rare shade of silver blue, were shut, his long eyelashes touching his cheeks, which were dotted with freckles usually covered with makeup. Gently, as if he touched him too hard, Virgil would shatter into tiny pieces of dust, he ran his fingers through the long messy curls, smiling as he smoothed the purple locks, working his fingers through the tangles until his hair was as soft and smooth as cat fur. Tightening his hold around Logan, Virgil buried deeper into his chest. Logan couldn’t help the smile on his face as he bent his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Virgil’s hair.

“Sleep well, my star.” He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: romantic roceit
> 
> word count: 248
> 
> tws: theft, cursing

Roman hummed happily, holding Dee’s hand, swinging their arms a bit. Leaning over, Dee was about to give him a quick kiss on the temple as they walked away from the zoo, but froze as he noticed Roman’s bag was holding something large, something they had certainly not entered the place with.

“Roman,” Dee started, still in absolute confusion, “what the holy fuck is in your bag?”

Roman beamed, his smile guilty but still a ray of sunshine. “Promise you won’t be mad?”

Sighing at what this boded, Dee gave in to Roman’s big brown puppy eyes. Carefully, looking as if he was trying to contain a squeal, Roman cracked open the bag, fidgeting with excitement.

Dee’s eyes widened. “Roman, darling, love of my life, please for the love of god don’t tell me that you actually fucking-” the words were too ridiculous for him to force out.

Giggling, Roman looked a bit sheepish yet still enormously pleased with himself. “See, we can keep him as a pet!”

“Roman. Sunshine. You stole a goddamned penguin.”

“Yes, I did, isn’t he adorable!” 

Rubbing his temples, it took all his self control not to burst out laughing in the sheer ridiculousness of what he was seeing. “What the hell. I love you but please put him back. We aren’t going to be able to come back after this.”

Pouting as he turned around, Roman grumbled melodramatically, “If we can’t leave with him, then I don’t think I want to return.”


End file.
